Caixa de Pandora
by Eliziane
Summary: Diante de uma série de mortes aparentemente explicáveis, os agentes descobrem um objeto cuja maldição não cessará até que tenha eliminado todos os escolhidos.


**Título: **Caixa de Pandora

**Categoria: **Suspense/Shipper

**Discleimer: **Os personagens Mulder, Scully e Skinner são de Cris Carter, o resto é fruto de uma imaginação sem limites.

**Sinopse:** Diante de uma série de mortes aparentemente explicáveis, os agentes descobrem um objeto cuja maldição não cessará até que tenha eliminado todos os escolhidos.

**Rio Potomac – Washington, DC. **

**06:36 pm.**

Page Anderson era o piloto do rebocador de lixo da cidade. Estava quase no fim do seu turno depois de todo um dia longo e quente. Aos setenta e dois anos, conservava-se na profissão mais por amor do que qualquer outra coisa. Vivia naquele rio sendo constantemente interpelado por turistas e curiosos com seu barco rebocador amontoado de todo tipo de "coisas inúteis". Mais uma viagem e ele teria ido para casa às margens do Potomac em uma velha cabaninha de madeira resistente a ação do tempo e aos ventos fortes do inverno.

Alheio ao que transportava e com o charuto gasto entre os lábios, o velho Page cruzava as águas do rio cujos raios do sol tornavam brilhantes a pouco mais de duas horas do poente.

Uma esteira de espuma branca ficava para trás enquanto o rebocador seguia em linha reta, passando sob a ponte da Lincoln Street até a margem de sua cabana no Pierce.

Ele cantarolava. Page sempre cantarolava uma canção quando estava trabalhando. Assim, ancorou o rebocador, esticou o braço para pegar a corda que alçava as amarras do Pierce e teve a impressão de que o motor estava ligado. Voltou a atenção para o comando do barco constatando que tudo estava desligado. A ignição, a chave, o motor. Mas o barulho era intrigante. Algo como uma máquina pulsando forte. Cada vez mais forte. Então ele olhou para o lixo que transportava e viu alguma coisa vibrando lá.

- Mas o que diabo é isso? – resmungou se debruçando para afastar os pneus velhos, troncos de árvores e latas de sopa.

Em seus cinqüenta anos de profissão, jamais vira algo parecido com aquilo. Estendeu a mão e pegou a caixa dourada em formato triangular que acendia e apagava, vibrando com um som semelhante ao do motor do seu barco. Assim que os dedos tocaram no objeto, Page sentiu um tremendo choque sacudir todo o seu corpo. Foi fulminado por uma descarga elétrica que lhe estourou a caixa torácica e explodiu o coração. O charuto gasto caiu dos seus lábios e o corpo ainda fumaçando escorregou para a água dourada do Potomac.

**Galeria Nacional de Arte.**

**06:39 pm.**

Turistas e curiosos revezavam-se entre as diversas esculturas e quadros famosos da Galeria Nacional de Arte quando a discreta voz de mulher anunciou que em mais meia hora as portas seriam fechadas. Educadamente ela convidou os visitantes a se retirarem, enquanto na porta dos fundos, um caminhão estacionou para descarregar os novos e valiosos objetos que seriam catalogados e expostos no dia seguinte.

Leighton Hugh era o diretor da Galeria e supervisionava o transporte dos objetos. Duas caixas grandes de madeira mereciam devida atenção. Em uma delas, a réplica da Monalisa e no outro, um pequeno objeto triangular de cor dourada que ele buscou identificar no catálogo e não conseguiu.

- Com cuidado. – dizia ele auxiliando no transporte para a ala subterrânea. Os guardas armados ficaram do seu lado até que os carregadores se foram. Certos de que tudo estava bem, e como aquela era uma manobra rotineira, os rapazes saíram.

Hugh pôde então lacrar as portas de segurança dos fundos, cortar a luz e guardar no bolso o cartão magnético de identificação digital. Estava saindo quando ouviu um zunido estranho vindo da sala que acabara de fechar. Passou o cartão magnético na fechadura e nem precisou de luz extra porque o estranho objeto piscava acendendo e apagando de modo que o traiu.

- Não me lembro de ter solicitado este objeto. – refletiu rapidamente. Chegou mais perto da caixa, estendeu o braço e ao tocar no artefato, seu corpo todo tremeu e fumaçou até que dele, só restou um encolhido e deformado corpo carbonizado.

**Dulle, Aeroporto Internacional.**

**06:42 pm.**

As bagagens chegavam a todo instante numa proporção assustadora. Ken, um dos funcionários encarregados da coleta percebeu uma caixa de madeira sem identificação. O peso era extremo, como se houvesse cinqüenta quilos de qualquer coisa não identificada lá dentro.

Sozinho no setor de bagagem, Ken arrastou a caixa para um canto e como ela brilhava com intensidade, ele forçou, abriu a tampa e viu o pequeno objeto triangular em forma de caixinha de música.

- Nossa como isso pesa! – exclamou olhando mais de perto.

A luz era contagiante. Ken não conseguiu evitar a vontade de toca-lo. E ao fazer isto, sua mão simplesmente fritou com o calor. Todo o corpo estremeceu e ele caiu para trás fulminado pela estranha corrente elétrica.

**Biblioteca do Congresso**

**09:18 pm.**

O celular de Scully vibrou de modo que ela se sacudiu na cadeira e meio irritada atendeu. Havia tomado a precaução de coloca-lo em vibro, obedecendo à placa de silêncio que estava bem afixada acima de sua cabeça.

- Scully...! – atendeu baixinho.

- Por que está sussurrando? – Mulder sussurrou também, mordiscando a ponta de um lápis com os pés bem apoiados sobre a mesa na sua sala do porão do FBI.

- Estou na biblioteca, Mulder. O que houve?

- Na biblioteca? Está fazendo dever de casa? – caçoou sorrindo e elevando a voz.

- Para sua informação, estou pesquisando sobre antigas leis e direitos constitucionais do consumidor. – explicou num sussurro, já que a inspetora da ala olhava para ela com severidade.

- Vai processar quem? Encontrou um escarro dentro do refrigerante?

- Mulder! Que nojo! – exclamou alto.

- Shiii! - a mulher reclamou fazendo um gesto exasperado para ela que ficou ereta e forçou o sorriso de desculpa.

- Sabe o que é pior do que encontrar um escarro dentro do refrigerante, Scully?

- Quer parar com isso? – implorou fazendo uma careta.

- Falo sério! Uma vez eu encontrei um desses bem verdes que...

- Mulder!

- Shiii! Senhora, por favor! – ralhou a mulher.

- Er... Desculpe! – ainda mais aturdida ela apanhou os papéis, caneta, a bolsa e saiu apressada para o corredor.

Podia ouvir Mulder gargalhando do outro lado da linha e colocou o celular no ouvido irritada.

- Está bem. Você conseguiu estragar minha noite. O que quer agora? Aposto que você não sabe fazer mais nada além de ficar com os calcanhares sobre a mesa atirando lápis para cima.

Mulder engoliu a gargalhada e se ajeitou. – O Skinner me telefonou sobre um caso novo. Temos três corpos fritos no necrotério prontos para serem periciados e a alegação de que um estranho objeto brilhante é o causador das mortes.

- Quando foi isso?

- Tem três horas. Quer ser a primeira a ver isso comigo?

- Qualquer coisa é melhor do que ficar com você, Mulder. Até mesmo pesquisando sobre leis de consumo em uma droga de biblioteca.

- Ficou zangada, querida? Eu só estava brincando. Na verdade, nunca encontrei um escarro dentro do refrigerante, só uma coisa muito parecida com uma meleca que...

- Chega, Mulder. Encontre-me no necrotério em meia hora!

**Instituto de Perícia Médica**

**9:48 pm.**

Os corpos de Ken Roberts, Page Anderson e Leighton Hugh estavam perfilados ainda cheirando a queimado. Quando Mulder disse que estavam fritos, não estava mentindo. Scully descobriu isso ao se identificar no hall e sem esperar pelo parceiro, foi direto para o necrotério.

Pondo de lado um pouco da contrariedade que ainda sentia pelas brincadeiras de Mulder, Scully apanhou as luvas de borracha calçando-as com habilidade para em seguida começar a verificar o que ocorrera.

- Hum... Isso é pior do que encontrar meleca em refrigerante.

A voz de Mulder soou perto do ouvido dela. Scully se aprumou e ele deu um passo atrás sorrindo sem graça.

- Olá... Scully.

- Atrasado dez minutos. Teve dificuldade em descruzar os calcanhares ou ficou com lordose de tanto se esticar para trás na cadeira?

- Uh! Hoje estamos afiados!

Ela pensou em lhe dizer algumas boas. Mas sabia que não ia adiantar. Sete anos de parceria e ela tinha tolerância suficiente para não se aborrecer mais com as piadas sem graça dele.

- Acabo de verificar o primeiro cadáver. A ficha diz que ele sofreu uma descarga elétrica de proporção desconhecida. Alguém que fez a autópsia simplesmente esqueceu de verificar isto. – ela apontou para uma marca em forma de triângulo na palma da mão de Ken.

- O que lhe parece? – chegando mais perto ele observou a mesma marca na mão de Hugh e de Page.

- Algo tentador demais a ponto de pagarem com a vida.

- Ritual de magia negra? – arriscou mexendo nos corpos como um curioso menino.

- Não creio. Mesmo porque estavam em horário de trabalho, em pontos diferentes da cidade com um intervalo exato de três minutos para cada ocorrência.

- Nossa Scully. Você já sabe de tudo isso só olhando? – zombou com ar de choça.

Scully juntou as fichas e jogou no peito dele fazendo um ar de desagrado.

- Se falasse menos e trabalhasse mais, aposto como teríamos uma evidência sobre este caso, Mulder.

- O que deu em você?

- É que às vezes eu me canso de seu humor negro. Você nunca leva nada a sério. Não respeita os problemas alheios, não tem um mínimo de sensibilidade e nunca está disposto a encarar as coisas se não for com gozação.

- Au! – ele gemeu ficando sem graça – Está na TPM? Desculpe... Eu não sabia que você tinha problemas assim. Vou evitar ser descontraído e brincalhão da próxima vez em que a vir, ok?

- Acho bom mesmo.

Ainda mais sério, ele consultou o relógio de pulso e disse:

- Estou indo para o aeroporto. Contate-me no celular se achar que precisa de mim.

Scully sempre precisava dele. Mas como lhe dizer isso? Como chegar até ele e afirmar que necessitava de sua presença, de sua força, de seu ombro amigo? Mulder sempre parecia tão distante e imune a tudo. Só a procurava para resolver assuntos de trabalho. Nunca estava no celular quando ela queria convida-lo para sair ou simplesmente para fazerem algum programa normal juntos.

Ela voltou rapidamente àquela manhã quando ao chegar no porão do FBI, o encontrou com os calcanhares sobre a mesa brincando com a bola de basquete.

- Bom dia Scully. Alguma novidade?

- Nada que eu não possa resolver. – respondera apoiando a pilha de papéis sobre a outra ponta da mesa. – Mas se quiser ajudar, eu preciso de...

- Ah, ah...! Hoje eu tenho outro compromisso. Prometi ao Skinner que leria todo o relatório do último caso para dar uma corrigida antes de arquivar.

- Mas Mulder, eu pensei...

- Lamento, Scully. São ordens do chefe. Você sabe!

- Então quem sabe no domingo nós dois possamos...

- Domingo eu tenho beisebol. Então se você quiser falar sobre algum trabalho extra, me procure na segunda bem cedo. – afastando a cadeira, ele ficou de pé, pegou o paletó e se despediu deixando-a sozinha no porão com uma porção de pastas sobre processos inacabados e queixas de consumidores não resolvidas de uma empresa de advocacia sob suspeita de fraudar laudos, que um certo diretor-assistente Skinner pedira para ela catalogar porque a secretária dele estava doente.

De volta ao necrotério, Scully procurou se concentrar no trabalho. Seu verdadeiro trabalho. Nada lhe caía tão bem quanto periciar corpos. Preferia isso a ter que ficar confinada em uma biblioteca fazendo o serviço da senhorita Judy Foreman, a honrosa e enjoada secretária de Skinner que volta e meia estava doente.

Mas Mulder não entendia isso. Não procurava saber o que ela fazia nas horas vagas. Nem ao menos respeitava sua zanga quando fazia algo desagradável só para não ter que dizer não ao Skinner. Se ele fosse de fato seu amigo, a ouviria ao invés de zombar.

Enquanto refletia, Scully abria o peito de Ken usando uma tesoura afiada e um afastador. A máscara cirúrgica ajudava a suportar o cheiro de carne queimada que estava impregnada na sala, mas de repente ela sentiu um hálito quente na nuca e reclamou:

- Mulder, não acha que já fez gracinhas demais por hoje?

Ninguém respondeu, o que a fez ficar alerta e apanhar o bisturi. Podia sentir a proximidade de outro corpo, mas o hálito era muito quente no seu ouvido, como se alguém estivesse a ponto de morder sua nuca. Ágil ela se esquivou para o lado e numa reflexão instantânea acertou o bisturi no olho de Page Anderson, ou no que restava do olho dele.

Mulder já estava na saída quando ouviu os disparos. Voltou correndo, sacando a arma com o corpo todo em alerta. Irrompeu pela sala empurrando a porta com o punho firme, a arma engatilhada.

- Scully!

Ela lutava com a mão praticamente dentro do peito de Page Anderson. A arma saíra do outro lado disparando tiros que ricocheteavam nas paredes de concreto.

Ken permanecia na maca com o peito aberto. Apenas Page Anderson atacava a agente quando Mulder apanhou uma bandeja de metal e bateu nele fazendo a cabeça saltar fora do pescoço.

- Oh! Oh meu Deus, o que é isso? – exclamou horrorizada.

Da mesma forma como o corpo levantou, caiu no chão desmanchando-se em um monte de ossos fumegantes.

Mulder se encarregou de manter Page bem morto antes dos guardas chegarem para ver o que acontecia. A um canto, Scully arfava com os olhos azuis arregalados.

- Você está bem? – Mulder a pegou pelo meio e apoiou no corpo. Viu seu pulso arranhado e a amparou tirando-lhe a arma.

- Ele estava morto! – exclamou o guarda. – Como pode ter feito isso?

Scully e Mulder se entreolharam estarrecidos. Ela olhou para o corpo de Ken aberto sobre a mesa, mas não conseguiu explicar o ocorrido em palavras. Só sabia que alguma coisa muito estranha estava acontecendo.

Scully foi medicada na enfermaria do Instituto enquanto Mulder dava alguns telefonemas andando de um lado a outro com a mão na cintura e o ar afogueado. Ele não conseguia esconder a satisfação de ter um arquivo x. Vez ou outra parava e olhava para Scully que fingia não notar o brilho dos seus olhos.

- Skinner está chegando. Ele pediu para manter o caso em sigilo. Vou instruir os policiais. Você está bem? Será que pode continuar de onde parou?

Ela observou o pulso enfaixado e replicou: - Está brincando, não é?

- Scully, precisamos saber o que aconteceu. Aquele homem estava morto e simplesmente ressuscitou.

- Isto é perfeitamente explicável cientificamente. Espasmos involuntários e falso óbito são características de alguém que sofreu uma descarga elétrica.

- Não quando esse alguém tem o coração dilacerado. Aquele cara era um zumbi, Scully. Por que Ken e Hugh não reagiram? Você não tem curiosidade de saber?

- Sim, eu tenho...

- Então vamos antes que alguém apareça e tire isso de nós.

Ela agradeceu a ajuda da enfermeira. Desceu da maca usando a escadinha e Mulder zombou intimamente do seu tamanho, mas não fez piadas porque Scully parecia irritada.

A ala de autópsia estava tomada por guardas quando eles lá chegaram. Scully calçou um novo par de luvas de procedimentos, colocou a máscara e os óculos protetores. Então Mulder se voltou para ela dizendo:

- Tente ser breve. Vou ficar de olho na porta.

- Ah, claro. Três corpos fritos e eu vou ter que ser rápida.

- Tem reclamado demais ultimamente, Scully. Acho que você precisa de um aumento.

Desafiadora, ergueu o queixo, cruzou o seu olhar e se viu dizendo:

- Um pouco de laser já me bastava.

Mulder fez de conta que não entendeu. Sorriu de lado retrucando:

- Pensei que o seu laser fosse abrir pessoas.

- Quer vigiar a porta?

- Lembrei que tenho que ir aos locais onde ocorreram as mortes. Você não se importa, não é? – replicou fazendo um ar cínico.

- Claro que não. Afinal, alguém tem que fazer o trabalho duro.

Rindo das palavras desdenhosas dela, Mulder devolveu:

- O Cine Trash fica por sua conta!

Desta vez ela não brincou e nem respondeu. Mulder sentiu que a brincadeira não agradara e esboçou uma reação de se desculpar, mas Scully já estava de cabeça baixa remexendo nas vísceras de Ken.

Como prometido Mulder foi a todos os lugares onde ocorreram as mortes. Aeroporto, margens do rio, galeria de arte. Colheu depoimentos e informações, mas não achou o objeto causador do choque nas três vítimas fatais. Apenas testemunhos dos que haviam encontrado os corpos fumegantes.

Quando telefonou para Scully, ela estava falando com o diretor-assistente Skinner.

- Scully. – atendeu fazendo um gesto para o chefe e se afastando dele em seguida.

- Alguma novidade?

- Mais do que o esperado. Você estava certo quanto à "eles". Interditaram a sala e lacraram os corpos dentro de caixões metalizados.

- Mas não antes de você achar algo interessante, não é?

- Como sempre.

- Estou indo para uma loja de livros antigos no subúrbio de Arlington. Pode me encontrar lá em quarenta minutos?

- Er... S-sim...! Acho que não tem problema...

- Não pode falar, é isso?

- Acertou de novo.

Mulder balançou a cabeça notando uma certa tensão em sua voz atraente.

- Conheço o dono da loja e à essa hora deve estar fechado, mas você vai encontrar a porta aberta quando chegar lá. Anote o endereço...

Skinner olhava para Scully de longe. Alguém veio falar com ele e depois se afastou. Scully ouvia atentamente ao celular sem se dar ao trabalho de anotar porque estava memorizando o endereço.

- Anotou tudo?

- Sim, Mulder.

- Não demore. Tenho muita coisa interessante para lhe dizer.

- Eu também...

Skinner se aproximou depois que a viu desligar.

- O que Mulder conseguiu?

- Ainda não sei, senhor. Mas espero logo descobrir.

**Loja de Livros e Antiguidades Orientais**

**Arlington, 10:06 pm.**

A porta de vidro abriu com um som melodioso do corrilhão. Mulder folheava um livro grosso de capa escura e já gasto pelo manuseio. Levantou os olhos ao ouvir o som e sorriu para Scully impressionantemente bem alinhada em uma calça maleável de Jersey negra, camisa de linho branca e sobretudo marrom. Há horas estavam na rua e ela conservava o ar e o cheiro de quem havia acabado de se refrescar.

Ele estava sozinho na loja com a mesa repleta de livros, um abajur aceso e uma xícara fria de chá ao lado.

- Veio rápido.

- Não se podia fazer muito por lá depois que eles levaram os corpos. – respondeu se sentando ao seu gesto.

- Sempre fazem isso. Nunca tão poucos mentiram por tanto tempo para tantas pessoas.

- Acho que já ouvi essa frase em algum lugar.

- Sim, dos críticos quando foi inaugurado o monumento em homenagem ao holocausto da Varsóvia em 1993.

- Isso tem haver com o caso, Mulder? – perguntou pestanejando preguiçosamente.

- Nada haver. Só me lembrei da citação.

Scully percebeu que era uma forma dele se descontrair porque estava assustado. Conhecia-o melhor do que ninguém, por isso não criticou.

- Depois de colher amostras e de fazer comparações, descobri certas semelhanças de DNA, células, tipo sanguíneo e datas entre os três homens. – ela explicou com um suspiro discreto de cansaço.

- É mesmo? – ele marcou o livro interessado.

- Ken, Hugh e Page têm um grau de parentesco muito grande. São avô, filho e neto há muito separados. A diferença exata de idade entre eles é de vinte anos, sendo que o mais velho tinha setenta e dois e o mais novo trinta e dois.

- Isso quer dizer que o do meio tinha cinqüenta e dois anos.

- Skinner mandou averiguar e além das coincidências, descobrimos que dois deles tornaram-se pais aos vinte anos. Exceto Ken, cuja esposa está grávida de nove meses.

Mulder ouvia atento. Quando Scully acabou, ele abriu o livro e mostrou a gravura de um artefato triangular desenhada no livro irradiando uma forte luz.

- O que é isto? – ela perguntou se esticando para ver de perto.

- A Caixa de Pandora.

Scully olhou para a gravura estarrecida. Na sua concepção era inadmissível que algo daquele tipo pudesse acontecer. Já vira todo tipo maluco de arquivo x, mas nada parecido com aquilo.

- Mulder, isso é uma lenda mitológica.

- Não para o historiador Winston Anderson.

- De quem se trata?

- O homem que descobriu a caixa cuja inscrição ficou gravada na palma da mão das vítimas. Ele descobriu o artefato em uma escavação nas ruínas de um templo na Grécia há noventa e dois anos atrás.

Ela absorvia as informações e com sua astúcia refletiu:

- Deixe-me adivinhar... Winston Anderson era o pai de Page e desencadeou uma maldição que por qualquer motivo ceifou três gerações.

-... Que passa de pai para filho a cada vinte anos e o último herdeiro é...

- Oh meu Deus, Mulder!

Ele balançava a cabeça extasiado com o fio do seu raciocínio. Era por isso que admirava aquela mulher. Pensavam como um.

- A Caixa ainda não atingiu todas as suas vítimas, Scully. E nós dois temos que chegar à casa de Ken antes que aquela coisa apareça por lá.

- E como vamos detê-la sem nos machucar? O livro explica isso?

- Você já assistiu a algum filme de Harry Potter?

- Cruzes, Mulder! Não estou a fim de piadinhas agora.

- Infelizmente não é uma de minhas piadas. Gostaria muito que fosse.

Ele afastou a cadeira, pegou o paletó e a ajudou a se erguer pegando delicadamente em seu braço.

- Anime-se Scully. Alguém disse que a esperança ficou pendurada pelo lado de fora da caixa. Vamos precisar dela para conseguir solucionar este caso.

**Subúrbio de Maryland**

**00:13 am.**

Brook Roberts já estava dormindo, esgotada e sob efeito de sedativos quando os agentes chegaram em sua casa. Falando por telefone com Skinner, Mulder adiantara alguma coisa sobre suas descobertas e o diretor-assistente achara melhor mandar alguns policiais.

Os rapazes estavam do lado de fora em uma viatura. Mulder vinha dirigindo, uma vez que o carro alugado de Scully ficara na rua em Arlington onde ele morava.

Assim que se aproximaram, os policiais pediram suas identificações e receberam os distintivos do FBI como resposta.

- Tem alguém na casa com a sra. Roberts? – Scully perguntou.

- A mãe dela. Ainda está acordada. Acabou de nos servir café.

Mulder subiu os degraus. Com o punho cerrado bateu na porta e esta cedeu depois de alguns instantes.

- Desculpe. Somos os agentes Mulder e Scully do FBI. Gostaríamos de lhe fazer algumas perguntas.

A mulher bastante simpática deixou que Scully passasse primeiro. Mulder fechou a porta olhando para a sala bem decorada.

- Er... Nós... Nós achamos uma pista que possa esclarecer a morte de Ken, senhora...

- Preston. Rebecca Preston.

Mulder indicou a poltrona demonstrando que o assunto era extenso. Scully sentou perto dele no sofá. Viu algumas fotografias na estante, depois olhou para a senhora Preston.

- Como está sua filha? – ela perguntou por fim.

- Completamente transtornada. Foi preciso chamar um médico... Ele disse que ela pode dar a luz a qualquer momento. – explicou pesarosa.

- A senhora recebeu algum objeto pelo correio? Alguma entrega não identificada? – era Mulder agora com um timbre controlado.

- Não. Nada. Suspeitam de algum terrorismo? Isso vem acontecendo todos os dias, não é?

- Nós estamos procurando um artefato semelhante a isto. – ele tirou a gravura do bolso e Scully arregalou os olhos ao descobrir que Mulder rasgara o livro. – O bisavô de Ken pode ter descoberto este objeto que continha algum tipo de feitiço. Agora, de uma forma para nós inexplicada, este objeto apareceu e foi o causador da morte de Ken, do pai e do avô dele.

- Mas Ken não conhecia a família. Foi abandonado em um orfanato.

Scully e Mulder se entreolharam interessados.

- Senhora Preston, tudo o que podemos fazer é garantir a segurança de sua filha. Precisamos ter certeza de que ela não tocará neste objeto se vir a conhece-lo.

A mulher assentiu suspirando cansada.

- A senhora disse que Ken não tinha parentes. Mas quem é o garoto da foto com a bola de futebol? – Scully perguntou desviando os olhos para o porta-retratos.

- Aquele é Brian, filho do primeiro casamento dele. Não é lindo? Tem doze anos!

**Colégio Interno Secundário**

**Baltimore, 01:10 am.**

Scully se sentia esgotada, mas simplesmente não conseguia relaxar com Mulder dirigindo como um maluco pela expressa até Baltimore. Sessenta e quatro quilômetros entre sinais, vias, cruzamentos, viadutos e finalmente uma reta sem fim até o colégio para meninos.

O carro freiou aos portões de ferro com uma guinada ensurdecedora. Ele conseguia frear e descer quase ao mesmo tempo. Scully foi logo atrás para se identificarem ao portão.

O guarda de plantão à princípio quis detê-los, até que Scully se identificou e recebeu dele a indicação das escadas que levavam ao pavilhão B onde os meninos dormiam. Algumas luzes acesas ajudavam a achar o caminho que os agentes percorreram correndo e de armas em punho.

Uma da manhã, seis lances de escadas, era tudo o que Scully menos esperava depois de um dia aterrorizante.

Mulder se deteve diante da porta do dormitório quando viu o clarão de luz sob a porta. Ela engoliu em seco erguendo a arma acima do ombro e ele entrou primeiro.

Sobre o beliche, Brian Roberts segurava a caixa na mão direita simplesmente deslumbrado com suas cores e com aquele som.

- Não toque nisso! – exclamou Mulder correndo e pegando o menino pelo meio.

A caixa caiu sobre a cama aumentando o ângulo da luz de forma que ofuscou os olhos de Scully.

Brian estendeu a mão invadido pela luz intensa e Mulder a todo custo procurava segura-lo. Numa reação instintiva, Scully ergueu a arma e atirou. Dois disparos certeiros contra a caixa reluzente que vibrou ainda mais partindo em sua direção numa velocidade espantosa.

- Scully, use o espelho!

Ela só teve tempo de tirar a moldura da parede e usar como escudo. Ouviu o som do espelho quebrando e o vidro caiu sobre suas costas. Podia sentir a força do artefato, o impacto de ser atirada de volta ao chão. Foi então que tudo acabou.

Mulder não acreditava no que tinha visto. Brian parecia inconsciente, mas respirava bem. Scully sacudiu o pó do vidro dos ombros e examinou a moldura intacta onde ficara gravada a marca em forma de triângulo da caixa assassina.

**Prédio do FBI**

**07:06 pm.**

Um relatório consistente, mas totalmente improvável foi para a mesa do diretor-assistente Skinner naquela manhã.

Scully estava sentada à frente dele tentando disfarçar o bocejo ao ver Mulder chegar impecável em seu paletó azul-marinho, camisa celeste e gravata vinho.

Bem barbeado, cabelo no lugar. Ele havia conseguido dormir meia hora enquanto Scully passara o resto da madrugada digitando o relatório.

- Bom dia – interrompendo a silenciosa leitura de Skinner, ele chegou junto, puxou uma cadeira e se sentou. – Nossa Scully. Você está com olheiras enormes. Deve ter sido uma madrugada e tanto.

Ela precisou morder a língua para não manda-lo às favas.

- De acordo com o relatório da agente Scully, o artefato sumiu dentro da moldura do espelho. – observou Skinner levantando os olhos para eles.

- Sim senhor. Foi a maneira como o agente Mulder e eu achamos para evitar que o garoto fosse fulminado pela descarga elétrica.

- Têm provas disso?

- Er... Se diz... Provas concretas... Quero dizer... O artefato não existe mais.

- Você chamou "o objeto" de Caixa de Pandora. Agente Scully, espera realmente que mais alguém acredite nisso?

Mulder olhou para ela com ar pacífico. Parecia habituado a ter o seu trabalho sempre questionado, mas ela reagiu.

- Senhor, tudo o que posso afirmar é o que meus olhos viram. O garoto também viu...

- Brian não se recorda de nada. – Mulder interrompeu se recostando melhor.

- Este relatório é tudo o que têm? – insistiu Skinner ainda em dúvida.

- Existem as marcas da caixa na moldura e nas mãos dos cadáveres, senhor. – afirmou visivelmente contrariada.

Skinner por sua vez refletiu um instante e então finalizou:

- Estão dispensados. Vou ter uma reunião em dez minutos.

Os agentes se ergueram e ele interrompeu de novo:

- A propósito, agente Scully... Quero agradecer imensamente sua preciosa ajuda naquele outro caso.

- Sim senhor. Não foi nada.

Mulder manteve silêncio ao acompanhar Scully até a sala dele no porão. Tomaram o elevador juntos, sem nenhuma palavra.

Ele chegou abrindo a gaveta e procurando alguma coisa.

- Mulder... Por que eu me sinto como se isso tudo fosse inútil? Por que pegamos esse tipo de caso se no final nada nos resta de concreto para provar?

- E daí se ele não acredita, Scully?

- Foi o que eu vi. É tão improvável assim?

- Por que acha que eu vim parar neste porão? – retrucou fazendo um gesto largo – Bem vinda ao clube.

Scully se recostou na ponta da mesa e cruzou os braços com um ar de zanga.

- Uma última pergunta; como você sabia que o espelho combateria o mal da caixa?

- É no que dá quando se assiste muita ficção e filmes de bruxas. Tem sempre um espelho por perto rebatendo raios poderosos e feitiços irreversíveis.

- Oh... Sei...! Harry Potter.

- Basicamente isso.

Finalmente ele encontrou o que procurava; seu saco de sementes de girassol.

Aprumando o corpo, Scully se voltou para pegar algumas fichas demonstrando descontentamento naquele desfecho.

- Acho que jamais saberemos como Page Anderson me atacou depois de morto. Omiti isso do relatório ou Skinner teria mandado me internar.

- Todos viram. Você, os policiais, eu...

- Devíamos estar todos alucinados.

- É o que sente quando olha para seu pulso ferido?

Ela se observou. Debaixo da manga do terninho havia uma bandagem ainda bem dolorida.

- Prefiro pensar que fazia parte da magia daquela caixa. – Mulder tranqüilizou com a expressão amiga, sem o ar zombeteiro de sempre.

- Preciso ir... – percebendo que estavam se olhando tempo demais, ela se moveu e Mulder esticou o corpo para apoiar os calcanhares sobre a mesa.

Quando ela já estava na porta, ouviu a voz atraente dele perguntar:

- Tem algum plano para este fim de semana?

Scully estremeceu com a idéia de que ele se interessava pelas suas horas de folga.

- Nada além de dormir, por quê? Está precisando de alguém que apanhe as bolas de beisebol nos arbustos para você?

- Pensei em algo mais saudável como uma visita ao Museu de História Natural. Dizem que eles têm uma exposição permanente dos ossos fossilizados de um T- Rex.

- Aaaaargh!...- ela estremeceu repugnando a idéia. – Nada de ossos, Mulder. Nem de mitologia por um bom tempo, por favor.

Ele levantou a sobrancelha. Scully devolveu sua expressão com um adorável sorriso nos lábios feericamente cor de rosa e completou:

- Acho que aceito jogar beisebol.

- É mesmo? – sentindo-lhe o ar de flerte, ele se ajeitou todo animado.

- Me parece bem menos perigoso se eu estiver por trás do taco.

- Neste caso, vou ficar atrás de você!

**Hospital e Maternidade Hope.**

**Maryland, 05:54 pm.**

A enfermeira entrou no quarto de Brook Roberts trazendo algumas caixas e um ramo de flores. Colocou tudo ao lado da mesinha de cabeceira e olhou para a bela moça adormecida.

Em meio aos pacotes e presentes havia uma linda caixinha triangular em tom dourado cuja luz a deixou encantada.

Sabia que a jovem mãe passara por dificuldades no parto, mas agora estava sossegada, num sono tranqüilo. Seria uma boa surpresa ver tantos presentes quando acordasse. Resolveu deixar a caixinha mais perto para que a observasse primeiro, afinal a luz era linda, e exalava uma sensação enorme de esperança ao ser tocada. Não sabia quem havia deixado o presente. Nenhum cartão ou identificação viera com ele, mas tinha toda certeza de que ela iria adorar.

Fim.

14


End file.
